five nights crazys
by Shitsumo Miyuki
Summary: nuestros cuatros personajes favoritos trataran de matar a Murasaki que es la nueva guardia pero lo que ellos no se esperan es que esta chica tiene una personalidad un tanto loca :D. AVISO: esta historia ya la publique en otra pagina
1. Chapter 1 noche 1

**FIVE NIGHTS CRAZY**

 **[Los animatronics seran como los diseños de pole-bear y la imagen de Murasaki de como es le pertenece a corazon de melon]**

En una super noche una chica llamada Murasaki De piel palida, cabello rubio largo, ojos color rosa claro, tenia 19 años y vestia un uniforme de guardia.

Murasaki: yei! Mi primer dia de trabajo B) *ve las camaras * y...¿por que rayos tengo que cuidar un local que esta en quiebra y a punto de cerrar?

*suena el telefono, contesta y empieza a reproducirse el mensaje grabado*

Murasaki: Oh Dios Mio! En este lugar la diversion y la fantasia cobran vida entonces si es asi...Vere un unicornio! *-*

*llega a la parte que los animatronics se mueven*

Murasaki: Estos animatronics no haran nada, solo hay que mirarlos, tienes como ha jefe un oso pedofilo, un Pato-Gallina, un conejo morado muy Kawaii y un zorro pirata que es mi favorito y lo quiero violar mientras duerme c: lo se, lo se, eso seria Animatronicfilia *-*

Mas tarde...

Murasaki: *Canta* Cinco noches tengo yo que pasar aqui dentro en Freddy's, cinco noches tengo yo que pasar aqui dentro en Freddy's *cantando y Pasa las camaras y ve a Bonnie en una habitacion* Bonnie se movio! Que hare?!...ñe *sigue cantando*

Media hora despues...

Murasaki: *canta* Yo no puedo estar sin Whatsapp!

Bonnie: Por el amor de Scott callate! *grita*

Murasaki: Oliwis Bonnie n.n *Bonnie pone cara de Wtf?*

Murasaki: sabes eres mi segundo favorito ^w^ *Bonnie pone una cara tierna* eres muy Kawaii :3

Bonnie: No te matare guardia, pero solo dime ¿te gusta mi guita... *Murasaki lo interrumpe*

Murasaki: Me encanta tu guitarra y tambien como la tocas c: *Bonnie sonrie y se va*

Murasaki: *canta* Cinco Noches En Freddy's!

Bonnie: Si sigues cantando te matare! *irritado*

Murasaki: Y tu no te habias ido?

Bonnie: Si pero tu voz daña mi base de datos -.-

Murasaki: hey! Mi voz es como un coro de angeles *-*

Bonnie: si claro y yo soy un Super Saiyajin fase 3 *sarcasmo* [si como leyeron los animatronics tambien ven Dragon Ball Z ¿que creian que como son animatronics no ven anime? Dile NO al Racismo Animatronic]

Murasaki: sabes que? Vete a darte besitos con Freddy!

Bonnie: QUE NO ME GUSTA FREDDY! *sonrojado*

Murasaki: *imitando la voz de Bonnie* Oh si Freddy dame duro contra la pared ah...

Bonnie: Ahora si te mato! *a punto de matarla*

Murasaki: No soy muy hermosa para morir!

6:00 am

Din din din din din

Niños: yei!

Din din din

Murasaki: yei! *sale de la oficina y se va de la pizzeria cantando Libre Soy*

 **Holis que tal? Aqui una nueva historia espero que les guste y den sus opiniones hasta la proxima ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 noche 2

En otra super noche pero un poco mas sensual nuestra protagonista Murasaki se encontraba en tu oficina.

Murasaki-genial ahora Bonnie me quiere matar por una broma inofensiva *ve las camaras*

*suena el telefono, empieza a reproducirse el mensaje grabado, blah, blah, blah y termina el mensaje*

Murasaki-Oh! asi que mi zorrito saldra hoy 7w7 wuajajaja *se le ocurre un plan en su "inocente" cabezita :p*

Mas tarde...

Murasaki-oh! ya salio Bonnie...*ve las camaras* y veo que Chica tambien jeje, pues mi plan esta saliendo como esperaba :)

Bonnie-a ti te queria encontrar! *va a atacarla*

Murasaki-*con una cara como esta c: y le muestra un peluche de Freddy*

Bonnie-*se queda sorprendido viendo el peluche*

Murasaki-lo quieres? 7w7

Bonnie-si! *0*

Murasaki-solo si me haces un favor 7w7...

Bonnie-el que sea *-*

Murasaki-quiero que me traigas a Foxy :)

Bonnie-claro! *sale corriendo a buscar a Foxy*

Murasaki-jejeje

Chica-*que estaba en la puerta+ D:

Murasaki-Holis Chica c:

Chica-Foxy es mio!

Murasaki-asi? *desafiante*

Chica-si! :(

Freddy-*desde la ventana de la puerta derecha* salseo! Salseo! SALSEO!

Murasaki-Es mio! yo tengo casi la misma edad y tengo mas cuerpo que tu!

Freddy-oh! Chica te dijeron plana!

Chica-callate rubia teñida!

Freddy-uh! Murasaki yo que tu le pego

Murasaki-por lo menos yo a tu edad tenia cuerpo que mostrar

Freddy-ohh!

Chica y Murasaki-CALLATE OSO PEDOFILO QUE LE GUSTA JUGAR AL PITO PITO!

Freddy-mi kokoro T-T

*en la pirate cove*

Foxy: Smooth Criminal nananana *baila como Michael Jackson*

Bonnie-*llega y entra como un loco* FOXY EN LA OFICINA HAY DONAS!

Foxy-*¬* *sale corriendo a la oficina* EN DONDE ESTAN LAS DONUTS?!

Chica-No hay donas Foxy -_-

Foxy-A MI ME PROMETIERON DONUTS! D:

Murasaki-y a mi un zorro pirata muy sexy 7w7 *se lo lleva a la fuerza a un lugar muy oscurito 7v7*

Foxy-No! mi virginidad!...espera ya no lo soy :P

Murasaki-no importa c:

Bonnie-hey! y mi peluche? D:

Murasaki-en la silla *grita desde lo lejos*

Bonnie- -_-! *lo agarra*

Chica-yaoi! *-*

Bonnie-QUE NO ME GUSTA FREDDY! *sonrojado*

Chica-7v7 yo solo dije yaoi, no dije que te gustara Freddy 7w7

Bonnie-*sonrojado nivel Kami c:*

Chica-7u7

*desde lo lejos*

Foxy-sueltame loca! D:

Murasaki-nop c:

Foxy-T-T

Murasaki-jaja... YA! sacate la ropa y hazme cositas 7v7

Foxy- D:

 **Lograra Murasaki violar al zorrito sensual?**

 **Bonnie dejara de ser teñido?**

 **Bonnie: hey!**

 **Esto y mucho mas en Dragon Ball Z kai...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Con** **Bonnie**

Bonnie: *viendo princesita Sofía (?)* Oh no! El rey es un panadero D:

Chica: *llega* oye que haces? ._.

Bonnie: *grito de niña*

Chica: ._.

Bonnie: *cambia el canal a uno de machos pechos peludos sobrevalorados* B/

Chica: ._. *se va lentamente*

Bonnie: uff que bueno que se fue :D *pone otra vez el canal* MALDITA SEA ME PERDÍ LA MEJOR PARTE D':

 **Con** **Murasaki** **y** **Foxy**

Mientras tanto nuestra protagonista y Foxy (que se encontraba atado a una silla) estaban en un cuarto algo... Oscurito

Foxy: A! Sueltame loca! D:

Murasaki: No! Hasta que me violes!

Foxy: eso ya no sería violación TnT

Murasaki: QUE ME VIOLES!

Foxy: NO! Quiero conservar mi hombría T^T

Murasaki: *se acerca a el*

Foxy: *baja las orejas con miedo*

Murasaki: Este momento siempre ha sido mi sueño húmedo :) y ahora se cumplirá

Chica: *patea la puerta y mágicamente se encienden las luces* SOBRE MI CADÁVER BITCH!

Foxy: *suspira aliviado* Oh Chica! Gracias a Scott que estas aquí :'D

Chica: *pone su mano en la cara de Foxy y la aprieta* tu te callas coyote 7-7

Murasaki: Deja de interrumpir mis planes! D':

Chica: mi hombre Bitch

Murasaki: -_- *le tira pollo frito a la cara*

Chica: Waaaa! D':

Murasaki: Que no era que las chicas de verdad comen pollo frito? 7-7

Bonnie: *aparece* Badumtss *desaparece* (?)

Chica: Mi familia T0T ERES UN MOUSTRO! D': JURO QUE LOS VENGAAAAAREEEEE

Murasaki: Eso pasa cuando no dejan que me violen en paz :c

Foxy: Por última vez... ESO YA NO SERÍA VIOLACIÓN! COÑO!

Murasaki: Tu te callas hijo de zorra!

Foxy: NO INSULTES A MI MADRE :'v

Chica: Literalmente es una zorra ._.

Foxy: Saben que ella está muerta y ustedes la están ofendiendo :(

Freddy: No, No está muerta ayer la vi comprando tomates c:

Golden Freddy: *aparece* Hola...

Bonnie: Golden!

Golden: Ja! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Bonnie: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Golden: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Bonnie: Eres muy emo pero ven conmigo!

Golden: Ja!

Freddy: *regresando de la cocina* Bonne te comiste mis papas TnT Bonne acaso tu me amas? Te comiste mis papas T-T

Bonnie: Lo siento Freddo tenia hambre

Golden: *desata a Foxy*

Foxy: Gracias Freddo Dorado

Reloj: DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN

Niños: yeiiii (?

Murasaki: Me tengo que ir... Nos vemos Foxy-Sempai 7v7

Freddy: Si... Nosotros también te queremos 7-7

Foxy: *traga saliva*

Murasaki: *se va*

Foxy: Oye Chica por cierto... *se le acerca*

Chica: *lo ve*

Foxy: *a punto de besarla*

Chica: *le da una bofetada* eres raro coyote .-. *se va*

Foxy: *suspira enamorado* se nota que le gusto *-*

Bonnie: em... No XD

Foxy: Tu calla uke :'v


	4. Chapter 4 Especial de san valentin

**Especial :3**

Era una mañana de 14 de febrero, los chicos se encontraban decorando la pizzería con globos y corazones maricones, y Chica se encontraba en la cocina preparando un pastel para tal celebración

Bonnie: Me gustan estos globos! Son rosados :D

Freddy: A mi me gusta otra cosa que es rosada ewe y está adelante de ti 7w7

Bonnie: *se sonroja* F-Freddy a-a mi t-tambien me gusta tu pen...

Freddy: Si lo se ese pastel de cubierta rosa se ve delicioso :P

Bonnie: Jaja claro pastel! No iba a decir tu Polla! Jeje no es que te espíe mientras te duchas jejeje... NO LO HAGO!

Foxy: Pero en tu habitación tienes un cartel de su...

Bonnie: MICRÓFONO! si micrófono!

Foxy: Si pero el micrófono que tiene entre las piernas

Bonnie: F-Freddy *sonrojado ve a Freddy*

Freddy: Que? *Con un micrófono entre las piernas*

Bonnie: Foxy vete a violar a la señora Polla

Foxy: HARÉ LO QUE PUEDA! *dice en tono militar y se va*

Freddy: Jeje... *ve a Bonnie*

Bonnie: *muy sonrojado*

Freddy: B-Bonnie quiero decirte que... *se acerca a el*

Bonnie: *sonrojado* s-si?

Freddy: Me pasas un pedazo de pastel? :3

Bonnie: ... *tira el pastel al piso y se va*

Freddy: Waaa D: *se pone en cuatro, empieza lamer el piso que está lleno de pastel, mueve su cola y empieza hacer sonidos de oso*

Murasaki: *llega a la pizzería con 5 regalos* nwn *ve a Freddy* ._.

Freddy: *la ve y ruge como un oso*

Murasaki: *se va lentamente con Bonnie*

Bonnie: -3-

Murasaki: Bonne!

Bonnie: que? -3-

Murasaki: *le da un regalo* velo ewe es un regalo

Bonnie: Oh gracias jeje lo iré a ver *se va a su habitación*

Murasaki: :3 *va con Freddy* oye oso toma *le da un regalo*

Freddy: *vuelve a la normalidad y agarra el regalo* gracias nwn

Murasaki: pero mejor abrelo en tu habitación ewe

Freddy: Ok... *se va a su habitación*

Murasaki: *saca una lista* reunir a Frennie listo tal vez hoy sean pareja ... Y esto terminara con resultados muy zukulenthos ewe

Foxy: *caminando*

Murasaki: :D *le tira una caja por la cabeza*

Foxy: *la caja le golpea la cabeza* .-. *la abre y es un sombrero de pirata* oh jeje *se lo pone y sus orejas sobresalen de los agujeros que le hizo la rubia* jeje Gracias... Pero no creas que te quitare la desesperación de virgen que tienes ._. *se va*

Murasaki: *viéndolo irse* tranquilo de todas maneras te lo haré a la fuerza ewe

Chica: *detrás de ella gruñendo*

Murasaki: *se da la vuelta y la ve* hey tranquila hoy es un día especial... Por hoy seamos amigas yanderes de Foxy-senpai

Chica: bueno por mi bien nwn... Solo por hoy :(

Murasaki: *le da un regalo* ten espero que te guste señora Polla *se va*

Chica: uhm? *abre el regalo y hay una foto de Foxy desnudo solo en pose bien macha con un delantal que decia "besa al cocinero" que cubre su parte* la conservare por siempre *derrame nasal nivel Dios!*

 **En** **la** **habitación** **de** **Freddo** **Gono** **Freddo** **(?**

Freddy: *abre el regalo y ve fotos de Bonnie sin camisa, duchándose, masturbándose, desnudo, peinándose, haciendo el llamado de la naturaleza ya saben lo normal(?)* B-Bonnie es m-muy lindo y SEXY! que estoy diciendo? Es mi amigo... Y si lo que siento es mas que amistad? Sera que he estado escondiendo un gran amor en una simple amistad? Oh por deoz me acabo de dar cuenta... AMO A MI MEJOR AMIGO! OH POR DEOS! EN ESTE MOMENTO ME IRE A CASAR CON MI MEJOR AMIGO! *salta por la ventana y cae encima de Bonnie*

Bonnie: au! Bajate! Pesas!

Freddy: NO! *agarra una hoja, la lame y se la pone en el dedo a Bonnie* CASATE CONMIGO!

Bonnie: que?! Espera! No! *sonrojado"

Freddy: ES CIERTO! NO TE HE VIOLADO AUN! VAMOS BONNIE A VIOLARTE SE HA DICHO! *empieza a violar a Bonnie*

Bonnie: NO PARA! *pensamiento* OH SI FREDDY ME ENCANTA QUE TOQUES HAY! HAZME TUYO! (?)

 **Con** **Murasaki**

Murasaki: *caminando y ve a Golden*

Golden: *con su celular* #MiNoviaMeDejoElDiaDeSanValentinEstoyMuyTristeAyudaYahoo(?)

Murasaki: *se acerca a el* em.. Golden?

Golden: que?

Murasaki: te tengo un regalo... *se lo da*

Golden: *lo agarra y lo abre* oh es un... Tinte?

Murasaki: Que mas quieres?! No se tus gustos! Además algún día envejeceras, te saldrán las canas y veras el tinte te lo pondrás y te verás al espejo diciendo "Oh gracias a Murasaki ahora me veo un dia mas joven!"

Golden: pero yo no puedo envejecer...

Murasaki: ENVEJECERAS DIJE

Golden: Ok... Gracias de todos modos .-.

Murasaki: de nada Gold 3 *se va*

 **Ya** **en** **la** **noche...**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en una mesa cenando, Bonnie se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, Freddy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque pudo violar a un conejo morado, Foxy con una cara muy Kawaii por su sombrero nuevo, Chica se traspasaba sangre porque la que tenia se le salio por la nariz(?), Golden seguía en sus hashtag y Murasaki vomitaba un arcoiris(?)

Freddy: Jeje bueno... Este fue el mejor san valentin de mi vida

Bonnie: igual el mío... Tengo un video de Freddy haciendo cosas ewe gracias Murasaki y Aunque me haya quedado paralítico hoy perdí la virginidad que cool :v

Freddy: 7w7 *besa a Bonnie y por parte del conejo lo corresponde*

Chica: Bueno... *besa la mejilla se Foxy* te quiero zorro

Foxy: :'D *la besa*

Murasaki: 7w7 *mira a Golden*

Golden: *la ve y escribe en Twitter* #UnaLocaMeQuiereViolar

Murasaki: jeje los quiero chicos... Me la paso muy bien con ustedes

Animatronics: nosotros también :3

 **Fin** **del** **especial** **:3**


End file.
